


We Should Be Together

by cloudfairs



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudfairs/pseuds/cloudfairs
Summary: He realizes he's not getting any younger -"Kiss me."- So fuck it





	We Should Be Together

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old gift for someone from the DGM secret santa in 2016. It's cute so I'll post it here.

And once again, Kanda realizes, that with all the time he spends running around dealing with life he’s not going to get younger.

Sure, he’s freshly 18, but there’s something about the way he holds himself and the way he takes care of things (although not the best ways) that people confuse him for being older than he actually is. With finishing his senior year in high school - zipping past with exams, homework, and no time for breakfast or dinner - then working part-time as a model for a teen magazine just to support himself after he left his family’s home, it just wasn’t easy for him to find any sort of time for himself. He was more or less tied to school and work all the damn time. He thought he wouldn’t find the time for a soulmate. He hardly ever thought about it, either.

A buzz shook him from his thoughts, eyes landing on his phone vibrating loudly in the corner of his desk; he debated for a second whether or not he should answer it or ignore it and keep is as unimportant, but the want to know who it was who decided to call him in the middle of a class intrigued him. Walking out was something he was known for, so the teacher paid him no mind anyway as he briskly moved from the classroom to the door, shoving others with his things in hand with no care. 

“Hello?”

“Kanda! You finally answered!” And he bit his lip at the voice. Of course, only his boyfriend would have the nerve to call him and possibly upset him (not that he wasn’t ever not upset - or so that he would admit to) in the middle of an exam. Allen was of the special sorts - not in a bad way, but the teen was a bit more of a mess than Kanda had first thought; when they first met there was always a sort of tension that started a fight between them, but Lavi and Lena had patience and taken it into their hands to make sure they got along the best they could. The only thing was, their plan didn’t work the way they had expected and found Allen and Kanda's lip locking in a teacher’s lounge. Needless to say, after a few months of arguments to slow burn love, the get together wasn’t such a surprise. A month before, Lena had discovered the equal star marks on their necks, each other’s names written almost lightly and carefully under them, and Lavi had pointed out that the reason they could be together and handle each other was because of the mark itself. The only thing he wasn’t expecting was the boy was slowly tearing Kanda down and he liked it more than he should. 

“I’m in the middle of an exam, dumbass.”

A silent purr rang through the phone, “But I’m lonely, Kanda, and your house is drafty and cold.”

“What’re you doing in my apartment?” A small chuckle rang through the phone again. He knew the answer already - Allen found the spare under the mattress the other night when they were together and he took it. 

“You know exactly how I got it. When and how too.”

Kanda sighed, “Doesn’t mean you should be in there though. I have an exam to finish, see you.” 

Allen’s voice went high as he rushed to stop him. “Don’t!” A heavy breath escaped the other boy’s lips. Kanda, for a moment, thought it must’ve been a serious issue if Allen stopped him. He never did that.

“What is it?” Silence rang out between them, though not unnerving or scared.

“I-I just…”

“Allen?” Worry hung low in his voice, although the air of patience was wearing thin around Kanda, and he needed to know if he was alright. Allen never stopped him from hanging up before so why now? “What’s going on?”

“I miss you.” He bit his lip again lightly, a hand brushing over the soulmark on his neck, a finger tracing mindlessly over it, the image of it somewhat pictured in his head. “I really need you here with me.” 

“We were together just a night ago. You visit me every day.” 

“It’s not enough.” 

“What do you mean?” His heart was beating too hard as he began to move towards the building’s exit, legs shaking below him as if he couldn’t hold his weight. His stomach twisted as he listened to the voice over the phone, licking the blood coming from his lip (did he really bite that hard?). The walk to his apartment was fairly short, but the conversation in slow silence seemed to make it last forever. 

“Allen?”

“I just…Are you almost here?” A tiny laugh was audible along with a shuffle of a moving body.

“Yeah, I’m at the-” And Allen stood right in front of him, face flushed and eyes needy, almost hungry as if he were looking for something to devour. His hair was everywhere, clinging to his face and pink lips bitten to a swell almost made Kanda fall to his knees. 

“Kiss me.” It was more of a demand than anything, one he really couldn’t deny or back out of when his boyfriend looked like  _ that.  _ He pressed his lips quickly to his, biting and sucking and pressing all of himself onto the shorter boy, hands dropping whatever he held just to push him impossibly closer. Unfortunately, they had to part, lungs begging for air, but the look of confusion and lust shined in Kanda’s eyes. The small shine from the glow of Allen’s soulmark made it difficult for him - hence, he was the one causing that glow, doing this to him.

“What was that about?”

“We should be together. Right now.” Gray eyes stared into his and once more Kanda fell back onto those lips. 


End file.
